A variety of lights and light fixturing occupy a typical stage, photographic session, and video set. The basic lights in such settings have very distinctive purposes:
(1) the "key" light functions to illuminate the subject person; PA1 (2) the "fill" light functions to soften shadows created by the key light; PA1 (3) the "background" light functions to color or to create patterns on the background without illuminating the subject person; and PA1 (4) the "back" light functions to illuminate the back of the subject person's hair and shoulders to distinguish the person from the background.
Accessories for such lights include "gels, "diffusions," and "patterns". Gels are thin plastic semi-rigid films that are placed in front of the back lighting source to create artistic effects or to modify the color temperature of the light source. By way of example, a blue gel might be used over a video light to compensate for blue spectra emitted from fluorescent lamps.
A diffusion, which might be constructed like a gel, is used in front of a light source to soften light intensity and to diffuse background shadows. One exemplary diffusion is a tissue-like material that is placed over the desired lamp to scatter and diffuse light in many directions. "Patterns" are sometimes classified as diffusions and generally include designer patterns which permit projection of a selected pattern onto the background to project scenery and/or to create atmosphere. By way of example, an exemplary pattern is an etched pattern of tree leaves which can be projected and/or diffused onto the background.
A photographer typically carries an array of diffusions, gels and patterns for a given setting. Diffusions, gels and patterns are commonly mounted to the light source with clothes pins directly coupled to the light fixture of the source. To create a different lighting effect, the photographer mounts a new gel, diffusion or pattern with the light to create the desired effect.
It is generally a time-consuming task to mount gels, diffusions and patterns within a given photographic, video or stage setting. New gels, diffusions and/or patterns must be mounted relative to the light so that the source light aligns through the element and toward the desired lighting point. Patterns, in addition, must be spaced from the source at a selected distance, much like "focussing", to create the desired artistic effect on the target (e.g., the background). The combination of mounting, aligning and focussing diffusions, gels and patterns relative to desired lighting creates certain operational difficulties which slow the production process.
It is, accordingly, an object of the invention to provide flexible lighting apparatus which increases the ease of replacing gels, diffusions and patterns within a photographic, stage and video setting.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which provides for both alignment and focussing of gels, diffusions and patterns relative to a lighting source.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus and methods for semi-automated selection, alignment and/or focus of one or more gels, diffusions and/or patterns from an array of gels, diffusions and/or patterns.
These and other objects will become apparent in the description which follows.